


[Art] The Nikiforov Bunch

by Nonexistenz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art for Fic, Big family, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Pregnant yuuri, Viktor/Yuuri Children, YOI Shit Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: [The YOI Shit Bang 2017] Art Masterpost for the story "The Nikiforov Bunch" by small_galaxy_child. The art is directly inspired by the story and may not make a lot of sense without reading it.





	[Art] The Nikiforov Bunch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nikiforov Bunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958495) by [small_galaxy_child](https://archiveofourown.org/users/small_galaxy_child/pseuds/small_galaxy_child). 



> Part of [The YOI Shit Bang 2017](https://yoi-shit-bang.tumblr.com)
> 
> This is a bit late, kinda a fail at communication, but oh well, it's up now. It's a very rare occurrence for me to do anime/manga style, it's not really my thing to be honest, but I wanted to help out and participate in this big bang, so yeah. For all these people asking me to draw something for Yuri on Ice, you kinda got your wish, even if this probably isn't what you had in mind, haha, anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint too much.

[](https://imgur.com/r6qW64w)

[](https://imgur.com/AdUnhsx)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking this out!
> 
> tumblr link: [Here.](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/164918663722)


End file.
